Dada
Dada appeared in 1967 TV series called Ultraman. Dada (ダダ) are a humanoid alien race that attacked Earth and started abducting humans to advance some form of research. The original agent, Agent #271, was killed by Ultraman. Since then, numerous other agents have traveled to Earth with varying goals. The members of this race are referred to by their registration number and class, rather than possessing given names. The Dada race was in need of 6 human specimens for unknown reasons. The leader sent the best agent to do the task, Agent #271 to Earth. Dada decided the best place to search for specimens was a Japanese science lab. In order to keep out outside humans, specifically, The Science Patrol, Dada set up many traps. This actually drew attention rather than prevent it. Captain Mura and Ide were on a bus that was driving on a mountain road when, the bus fell off. Fortunately, nobody was killed. Ide was sent to hospital when a man crawled out and was taken inside the building by nurses. He told a story about Dada hunting the scientist in the lab. He tried to escape, but the alien could phase through walls. The man barely survived by running into the emergency room. Just out of luck, Dadas can't phase through the room because it's made of a special shielded alloy. Captain Mura and the woman that survived the crash went to the lab. One of the scientist was possessed by the Dada. The Dada went after the two when Mura managed to contact Hayata. He became the Ultra from M78, Ultraman. The Dada's commander contacted him and told him that Ultraman was coming towards his position. Dada grew to giant size. After a long battle with Ultraman, Ultraman launched his Specium Ray at Dada's head. However, the alien was not destroyed yet. The Dada teleported back to the lab where his commander told him to get Mura and the lady or Specimens 5 & 6. Dada chased them to the top of the lab where both of them fell off. Fortunately, Ultraman saved them. Dada shot his micronizer gun at the Ultra, causing him to shrink to human size while Dada was gigantic. Ultraman grew gigantic again and chased Dada into the sky. The three faced alien was finally shot down by Ultraman's Specium Ray after being exposed to Ultraman's Flouroscope Ray twice. Powers and Abilities * Micronizer Device (ミクロ化機 Mikuro-ka Ki): Dada is equipped with a huge gun that can shrink his target's size. It appears to be ineffective against Ultras. In game publications, the weapon is durable enough to be used in a similar manner to a bat. In Ultraman R/B, it was shown to be durable enough to withstand getting shot by the Ruebe Vortex Buster. * Face Change: Dada is infamous for having the unusual ability to change the appearance of his face into 3 different variations (A = red, B = blue, and C = yellow). For what purpose or reason of this however is never officially stated. In the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, This ability is seen as able to swap out different stat traits, but this may be a game-exclusive trait in only. * Flight: Dada can fly. * Size Change: Dada can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant. * Teleportation: Dada can teleport himself to any location he pleases * Possession: Dada can control the mind and body of a human. * Kiss: Dada can kiss everything with his huge lips, and they (his enemy) will become weak after being kissed by Dada (UFE3 exclusive). Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Movie Creatures